Punishment
by Prydwen Magic
Summary: A small Arwen oneshot - inspired by episode 1x10 - The Moment of Truth


**A/N – A small one shot based on 1x10 – The Moment of Truth**

"Guinevere."

_Why did he have to say her name like that?!_ Gwen stopped, sighing. She supposed it was all her fault, it was, after all, her idea to try and punish him for his ignorance – _her! Punish the Prince of Camelot?! What was she thinking?!_

Yesterday morning, while they were getting ready for the day in Hunith's humble home, Gwen had been listening absentmindedly to Arthur and Morgana's bickering when she heard Hunith's kind voice reminding Arthur that he had not finished his breakfast. Gwen listened intently to see how Arthur would respond. She knew that the Prince had left the food purposely; she had noted the look of disgust which had crossed his features as he had taken a small bite earlier that morning. She heard him respond "Didn't I?" before she saw Hunith return to the back of the house, smiling, hands now empty. Gwen turned back to face the others, pleased that Arthur had been kind enough to eat the food so generously offered, even though it was so every different to what he was used to. In fact, she was almost proud – until he shoved the bowl into her hands, and raced out the door, Merlin hot on his heels.

Through her annoyance, Gwen had to at least admire that he had not offended Hunith to her face – as he would most certainly have done a few months ago - and she could not bring herself to inform the generous older woman of the Prince's actions. So she ate the food herself. However, while she was willing to cover for the Prince, for Hunith's sake, it didn't mean she was happy with his behaviour.

So the next day, when Hunith asked her whether she thought Arthur would like some food, Gwen's face broke into what could almost be described as an evil grin.

"Of course he would."

So now, here she was, having given the Prince his food, and a piece of her mind – though not intentionally.

She had handed him the bowl, pleased that he had given her his thanks, yet secretly awaiting the moment when he would complain. She had been expecting him to ask her to eat it, and then she would refuse, claiming she wasn't hungry; he would be forced to eat the food he despised, or face upsetting Merlin by telling him his mother's cooking was awful. It was perfect. So she took herself off guard when she found herself saying "Food is scarce for these people, you shouldn't turn your nose up at it."

He looked at her, eyes full of surprise, and could she say, admiration? _No._ Why would the Prince be looking at her with admiration? Gwen quickly apologized, turning away, trying to escape the scolding she was sure she was about to receive.

"Gwen." He said. She continued to ramble off her apologies, hoping he would not be too angry, she quickened her pace, longing to return to the relative safety of the village.

"Guinevere." _Why did he have to say her name like that?_ It made her weak at the knees, made her feel things that belonged in childish fantasies and bedtime stories. Feelings which certainly had no place in her life, which made her feel conflicted and lonely because she could not act on them. He was a Prince, she was a servant. Then she realised. This was her punishment, her penalty for trying to make the Prince see the error of his ways. Arthur was the Prince, a master of stealth, and a figure of justice, the judge. No one tried to sentence him. Yet she had tried, Guinevere, the simple handmaiden, who was falling in love with a Prince. The strangest part was he didn't seem to mind, and that made her punishment much worse. If he led her on, if he encouraged her to have her _feelings_, she would hurt even more once he told her the simple truth – _it can never be_.

But Gwen knew her place, a servant, willing to accept punishment from her Prince, and so slowly she turned around, ready to face her feelings square in the eyes. But when she caught his blue eyes, gleaming with amusement, and now definitely admiration, she wondered, was this really a punishment, or a reward?

**A/N – Please Review!**


End file.
